


Reach

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fooling Around, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hammock, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Love, M/M, Messing Around, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, moving in, reddie love, sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie teases Eddie while he is moving in with him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 33





	Reach

“Can’t reach it now, can you?” Richie teased hovering a picture that Eddie kept of himself and Richie when they were kids. Holding it high in the air, Eddie bounced up, laughing.

“Hey, that’s not fair! You’re like a tree!” Eddie played along, swatting at Richie. He did this when they were younger, except it was with his inhaler which really made Eddie mad. That was Richie’s guilty pleasure.

“So, you should grow four inches to try and get it!”

Just like that, Eddie wrestled Richie onto the couch, catching him off-guard. They fell on top of each other in an awkward position with Eddie laying on top of Richie, staring into his eyes. Not to mention, their lips were very close to touching. How embarrassing! But, they kind of liked it. 

Eddie laughed nervously. “Sorry.” He was about to move when Richie stopped him.

“Hey, wait, don’t go! Remember how we snuggled all the time in the hammock? Besides we could use a break from all this unpacking.”

Richie was right. They did so much in the last couple of days. First, they went back to New York to retrieve all his belongings in that miniscule apartment of Eddie’s. Talk about jet-lag. They just wanted to get everything finished as soon as possible so they could enjoy living together.

They sat on their couch, snuggling in silence, listening to the ticking clock. Eddie felt so content. This was the happiest he’d felt in his adult life. Quitting his job was a lot of fun. He and Richie ordered a cake from the bakery, wrote ‘I quit’ in red frosting, and then Eddie ran out of the building laughing hysterically, happy that he never had to walk back into that workplace every again. 

Better yet, he was never going to walk the streets of New York again. He never liked living in the city. It made him too nervous. Of course, L.A. was going to be the same, but he had someone to share it with. Someone who he wanted to share it with.

“How long did you have that picture of us?” Richie asked him. They had been quiet for some time, each in their own thoughts. That and they didn’t want to ruin this moment, snuggling together.

“My mom used to have it. When I was cleaning her house,” Eddie gulped before continuing. Richie noticed that he grasped him tighter, like a stuffed animal. “ - Before she died, Myra must have taken the box of pictures, and she never told me. When we were getting the divorce she told me that I could have them.”

“That bitch!” Eddie eyed him. Even though they had a bitter relationship, Eddie never wanted to say anything bad against her. If anything, Eddie hoped that she was enjoyed the life that he was never able to give her. “Sorry, but then you could have remembered sooner!” He hugged him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling Eddie closer. Eddie could feel Richie’s soft breath against his face. 

Eddie nodded. Richie did have a point. “Yeah, I guess so. But, why did my mother keep those pictures? You know how she felt about you.”

“How could I forget? She hated me with a burning passion.” Richie smoothed his thumb over Eddie’s arm. Eddie liked whenever Richie did that. He never shared any physical affection with Myra aside from how she’d pinch his cheeks. Just like his mother. Come to think of it, he had more affection with Richie and they were only... friends.

“I wish I had a picture of you so I didn’t forget,” Richie said staring up at the ceiling. It was so smooth. If you looked closely, there was a tiny crack, indicating the wear and tear of the house. 

Eddie pat his chest. He realized what he was doing, but he didn’t want to stop. That felt nice. He wasn’t used to giving physical affection, but it came so naturally. “We still got back together. You know did we never thank Mike for that? We owe it to him.”

Nodding in agreement, Richie turned and looked at Eddie, staring into his eyes. “Le’s give him a gift the next time we see him. We should visit his house in Florida.”

“That’s an idea.” Eddie leaned against his shoulder.

For the rest of the afternoon, they cuddled on the couch, enjoying the company.


End file.
